


touch

by robs



Series: she's got a light in her eyes [fem!suga] [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Female Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Tooru è irritato, Kou è stanca.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Series: she's got a light in her eyes [fem!suga] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272200
Kudos: 3





	touch

Tooru è incredibilmente irritato dalla sua nuova apparente ossessione per il setter del terzo anno della Karasuno, più per il fatto che non ha quasi nulla a che fare con la pallavolo che per altro; l'ha impressionato durante la prima partita in cui hanno giocato uno contro l'altra, con il carisma semplice e spontaneo con cui ha tirato su con facilità il morale dei suoi compagni di squadra e il modo in cui ha spronato e messo a suo agio Tobio con una manciata di parole, ma c'è qualcos'altro che lo attrae nella ragazza, qualcosa che non riesce a identificare, e lo infastidisce a morte.

Hajime l'ha minacciato più di una volta di evirarlo se si fosse lamentato ancora con lui del suo problema, e solo la consapevolezza che il suo migliore amico non gli farebbe mai una cosa del genere gli ha permesso di continuare a parlarne; quello, e il fatto che ha il suo nome marchiato suo polso, la prova palpabile e definitiva che il suo asso non gli causerebbe mai danni permanenti senza soffrirne a sua volta.

È senza dubbio fortunato ad averlo come soulmate, anche se preferirebbe che avesse un po' più di compassione per lui.

Kou accarezza distratta il nome di Daichi, marchiato sul suo polso, mentre guarda fuori dalla finestra della sua classe e ascolta con un orecchio solo il suo professore di storia blaterare sull'argomento che stanno ripassando per l'ennesima volta in vista degli esami finali; è una cosa che di recente si è scoperta fare sempre piu di frequente, quando i suoi pensieri si spostano su una certa persona.

Onestamente è stancante avere così spesso la mente invasa da Oikawa Tooru, e non le piace molto perdersi in riflessioni sul ragazzo, tanto più che non sono incentrate sulla pallavolo né su cose davvero rilevanti per la sua squadra; ha provato ad analizzare la situazione da ogni prospettiva, senza riuscire a raggiungere una conclusione soddisfacente, ed è a dir poco frustrante.

Sa che Daichi si è accorto che qualcosa la turba, e che è preoccupato per lei, ma si sentirebbe stupida a parlargliene perché hanno cose più importanti su cui focalizzarsi, dallo studio al loro club, e tediarlo con la sua apparente nuova ossessione non farebbe altro che distrarlo; e che amica e vicecapitano sarebbe se lo facesse? Ha già sprecato troppo del suo tempo all'inizio dell'anno, quando è andata nel panico per la comparsa di un nuovo nome sul suo polso, quello di Tobio, perché avere due marchi nella stessa zona del corpo è una cosa piuttosto rara e non aveva saputo come reagire alla scoperta di essere l'eccezione alla regola.

Sorride al ricordo dell'espressione sul volto del suo secondo soulmate quando l'aveva avvicinato il giorno successivo alla comparsa del marchio per scusarsi per la sua reazione esagerata e fuori luogo, nonostante fosse ancora scossa; era un mix di imbarazzo e sorpresa, l'aveva evidentemente colto alla sprovvista, e quando alla fine era scesa a patti con la situazione non aveva esitato a prenderlo in giro con affetto per questo motivo. Lo fa ancora, quando lo vede giù di morale o stressato per qualche motivo, e il rossore che colora le sue guance è sempre adorabile.

La campanella che annuncia l'ora di pranzo suona pochi minuti dopo la nuova piega dei suoi pensieri, e Daichi si sposta come al solito per sedersi davanti al suo banco e coinvolgerla in una conversazione per passare il tempo; Asahi li raggiungerà tra poco, come ogni giorno.

È un tocco casuale, prima dell'inizio della seconda partita ufficiale della sua squadra contro la Karasuno, che gli rivela il vero motivo della sua strana attrazione verso la ragazza con due nomi sul polso destro che ha invaso i suoi pensieri negli ultimi mesi; ha sentito un bruciore stranamente familiare quando le loro braccia si sono sfiorate per sbaglio, e gli occhi sgranati della sua attuale avversaria gli dicono con sicurezza che il suo non è l'unico nuovo marchio indelebile che si è formato al contatto.

È a dir poco inaspettato aver trovato proprio quel tipo di soulmate nell'altro setter, ma perlomeno adesso conosce il motivo per cui non è riuscita per mesi a smettere di pensare al ragazzo; è terrificante sapere di aver trovato ad appena diciotto anni la persona di cui si innamorerà e con cui condividerà il resto della sua vita.

Non riesce a smettere di fissarlo, anche se sa di avere un'espressione sconvolta e quasi sicuramente stupida sul viso, e sente con chiarezza gli occhi di Daichi e Tobio puntati su di sé; sono scioccati tanto quanto lei, tanto quanto probabilmente è anche Oikawa, e solo il pizzicore del marchio del suo soulmate più giovane la risveglia dalla trance in cui è caduta.

"Credo che dovremo parlare, alla fine della partita," dice con un tono tremulo che non fa nulla per camuffare il suo nervosismo, e il ragazzo annuisce piano qualche attimo più tardi.

"Credo anche io," risponde, ed è confortante sentire che anche la sua voce sta tremando un poco, abbastanza confortante da spingerla a rilassarsi e piegare le labbra all'insù.

Davanti al suo sorriso ampio e sollevato, Tooru non può fare a meno di pensare che sia stato davvero fortunato ad essere stato destinato per qualche motivo proprio a questa ragazza.

**Author's Note:**

> Basata sul prompt "soulmates" di [questo](http://omgrobsblog.tumblr.com/post/139117870606/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short/) au meme su tumblr.


End file.
